


So close...

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin loves watching Bo wake up in the morning..</p>
            </blockquote>





	So close...

Just another day for Tamsin, her eyes opening sleepily when she finally felt the warm morning rays on her eyelids. Like a habit she picked up on out of the blue, there was a small smile on her face. It could also have had something to do with the warmth and comfort of the body in her arms on the bed. With her closed eyes and small curve of her lips that always seemed like she was planning ways to be two steps ahead of you, Bo was truly gorgeous in every state and emotion she showed. And Tamsin had learned from the beginning of her new life that Bo was pretty much always a step ahead of you.

The Valkyrie did her morning ritual of appreciating Bo's existence and everything she did for Tamsin. She didn't have to and she knew Bo didn't have to take her into the group like one of her own, but she did. And Tamsin had come to appreciate every single person in the little group, even though she liked Kenzie and Bo even more than most. But Tamsin also didn't want to use her last life being ungrateful and unappreciative of Bo. Her past life memories were coming back to her slowly, day by day, and from what she could remember, Bo had plenty of chances to give up on Tamsin and yet she never did.

Bo's faith in her had caused a feeling Tamsin had never really felt before. Love. So strong and steady that she didn't know what to do with it at first, but now she had learned to accept the feelings. Of course, Tamsin knew this feeling was permanent in her, she could tell that since she first recognized the feeling in her. Especially since the feelings carried over into her new life span from her previous one. 

"Morning..." Tamsin was brought out of her state of thought when she heard Bo's voice and realized she had been staring into the hypnotic brown eyes with a goofy smile this entire time.

"Morning Bo." Tamsin's goofy smile turned into a sheepish one, causing her to slightly hide her face in order to hide the blush since she realized her voice was high and happy-sounding. This made Bo chuckle a little, which only made Tamsin smile even more.

"God, I am so glad you are here." Tamsin's heart raced at those words, and she had enough courage to look into Bo's eyes once more.

"Really?" She bit her lip, out of habit when she felt unsure of herself and when Bo complimented her or praised her.

"Yes. You are such a great friend to Kenzie and me." Bo smiled sincerely, before moving Tamsin's arm that was draped around her waist to get up out of bed. 

Tamsin gave a defeated exhale once Bo was out of the room, and once more the lip bite came out. Looking after Bo as she walked out of the room only solidified the fact that Tamsin was in a place where she wouldn't be more than friends to Bo. Only because this was Tamsin's last life and because it wasn't suppose to happen at all in Tamsin.

But she couldn't stop the feelings. Sitting up, she stretched and took comfort in combing her hair with her fingers, reminding herself that Bo already had enough on her plate. She didn't need anymore stress...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I feel bad for delaying the updates and new works. Ugh! Writers block and I haven't been keeping up on watching the new episodes online like I should be. But hopefully that will change soon!


End file.
